Forgiven
by Akatami
Summary: A post game fanfic involving Ein, Ledah, and Fia other characters too, of course, but they are the main characters in this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the final battle against Seth-Rah, the worse for wear group of Ein, Lina, Fia, Cierra and Serene returned to Elendia. They quickly made a permanent settling there, taking over a second shack to house them all. On the way home, Ein asked out Fia, something he realized he wanted, but never had the time for. They lived in Fia and Lina's house with Cierra, Serene and Lina next door. Living happily, they were only afraid of one thing. Or at least Ein was.

Besides getting a comfortable living space, Ein also started a mourning period of Ledah, who had been killed by Malice. Though Malice was now dead, he still felt unsettled over what Asgard had become. He spent long afternoons just sitting outside their house and looking over the peaceful village. He wished for the return of his good friend, but that would be impossible.

One afternoon, Ein found himself in that exact spot. He remembered how Ledah had stood in front of him, open to Malice's attack to save him, how he gave his life to save Ein's. It troubled him to think that he had no repaid him. A tear escaped from his eye. He brushed it away. Ein was not about to cry over it.

"Ein?" a voice called out to him from a cloud of dusk kicked up by a sudden wind. The voice sounded familiar, but there's no way it could be…

"Ein is that you? After all you've done for them you're living in this?" The yellow dust cloud faded and a red-cloaked figure stepped out from it. Ein blinked in disbelief. _Is this a mirage?_ he thought. He stood up slowly and walked towards the image. Ein put his hands on Ledah's shoulders. Solid. His arms, as strong as ever. His hair, still perfectly flowing blonde.

"Ledah!" Ein cried out, hugging his friend close. Ledah looked surprised, but accepted the hug. He closed his eyes and breathed in Ein's smell. It was important and had flagged ever since his return.

"But Ledah, you're dead. Malice killed you. She-"

"I was revived. The Gods heard of what had been done and they sent some magi to the maze of shadows, but you were gone. They used my feathers and trace of my DNA-hairs and things-to revive me. I had forgotten who I was for awhile, but once the amnesia had worn off, I immediately flew down to see you."

"The magi revived you? Wow…and what about Malice?"

"She's gone. They were ordered not to resurrect her, since she was too controlled by Hector. She gave up her future anyway, so she wouldn't be stable enough upon revival."

Ein took a moment to prosses this. "You're back. I-I don't know what I would have done if you were gone forever. Ledah, you are dearer to me that you think."

"I understand, Ein. People tried to make me remember you-they shoved magic mirrors with images of you just sitting here and saying my name and sighing under my nose. It took awhile for me to remember who you were, but it all came back. And you too are-dear to me, more than I could show in my emotionless state."

"Emotionless? Oh, you gave up your emotions for Lorelai."

"But I have regained them for the moment of my death, my diviner shattered and disappeared. I do not wish to regain it."

"I see…you were so powerful with it,"

"Yes, but I don't need to be. You have become more powerful that I could ever hope to be, you showed me that in our battle. And I have of course heard of your fight against Hector. And Seth-Rah…"

Ein blushed. "I couldn't have done it without your encouragement, Ledah. I'd still be weak without you."

Ledah blushed in embarrassment. He stepped toward the wingless angel. "Ein, there's something I've wanted to tell you for some time." He took a seat on the small bench next to Ein. "Before we become Grim Angels, before Hector took over our lives, before you shed your birth name of Ecthel, I watched you. The fact that the Gods chose you as the first Grim Angel, out of all of us, I was envious. But I wanted to protect you from those who would take their envy to the next level. So I followed in your footsteps.

"You urged me not to try to become a Grim Angel, you said that they rip out something of your essence and give you a weapon in exchange. You showed me your Einerjar and the absence of your wings. But still, I became a Grim Angel and made a pact to the Gods.

"I was sworn to protect you until the day I died. Even when I lost my emotions, within me remained that desire to make sure you stayed alive. I passed on however, and it was you who saved me. Shielding you from Malice was my last chance to save you. I succeeded, but still you faced Hector alone. I could do nothing then to prevent injury or even death.

"So here I am, not very articulately trying to say I l-"

"Ein!" A friendly voice broke Ledah's monologue. Fia called Ein in as she had done on many similar occasions. When he did not return, she would come out to shake him out of his reverie.

"Who's that?" Ledah asked, enraged that something has stopped him from telling Ein his true feelings.

"Oh it's Fia. My girlfriend."

Ledah's eyes went from anger to shock to cold. He watched as thee green-clad swordswoman stepped out of the small house and kissed Ein hello.

"Hi Ledah. So Ein, I was thinking-LEDAH?!" she did a double take at the solitary angel sitting cooly next to Ein. "But…you're...dead!"

"I don't _feel_ dead." Ledah answered smartly.

"I mean," Fia gulped in embarrassment. "I thought Malice killed you."

"Apparently not."

"Well, in that case why don't you stay-"

"No, no, I don't think I will. I'd like to see the rest of your town. Village. Good seeing you Ein." He nodded to Ein and with a quick, cold stare at Fia, he moved on.

_FUCKING GIRLS, always getting in the way. And at that very moment as well…_he thought.

Ledah walked to the village square, where a sign pointed to various things around town. _Magic guild, eh?_ He thought, following the northeast-pointing arrow. He arrived at what looked like the entrance to a mine. He walked in, falling uncontrollably at the drop down and catching himself with his powerful wings at the last minute. Upon landing, he saw a sprite digging sluggishly at blue crystals that glinted all around him

Ledah cleared his throat loudly. "Excuse me, is this the magic guild?"

The sprite turned around. "This is a crystal mine. The guild is upstairs," _though I've never been there myself,_ he muttered under his breath.

Ledah looked thankfully at the sprite, who returned to his digging. He walked up the long staircase to a floor with soft sheep shin rugs and many magic books and potion ingredients.

"Excuse me, are you an angel?" A green haired wizard addressed Ledah, staring at his black wings in disbelief.

"Yes I am. And I believe you are a wizard? A sorcerer, a student of magic. I have studied your type."

The wizard nodded his head. "Your description is completely accurate. But that's not the point. Do you know someone named Ein? He's also an angel. He saved Riviera."

Ledah softened at the name. He had a far away look in his eyes as he said, "Yes, I know Ein," _I know him better than that girl,_ he thought.

"Oh! Do you guys come from the same place?" the wizard tore into Ledah's thoughts.

"Um…yes. Asgard, the home of angels, magi and the Gods themselves." Ledah spoke fondly of his home, but grimaced after the word magi. It always left a sour taste in his mouth to think about Hector.

"Wow…home of the _Gods_ you say?"

"I am a Grim Angel. I live to carry out the orders of the Gods. I was killed by Malice, another Grim Angel and was resurrected by magi. I have seen the other side, and it is not pleasant."

"You were once dead? I-I should experiment on you! How did you say you were resurrected?"

"By incantations of the Magi. They are the only ones who have actually _seen_ the Gods. Angels are only messengers, used to carry out the will of the Gods."

"I see…so mortals could never hope to bring back the dead. But still…such a feat is quite extraordinary."

"Yes…" Ledah was becoming bored with the wizard's babble.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you…uh…what's your name?"

"Ledah."

"Nice meeting you, Ledah. I am Claude. I hope we meet again." He stuck out his hand to shake. Ledah accepted it. He felt the leathery scars from magical brutality and overwork at potion making. There were paper cuts, as well, from holding magic books. Ledah guessed that he had fine muscles from holding up heavy volumes. His mind flashed to an image of the wizard that Ledah was not ready for. He shuddered, nodded goodbye, and walked in a daze to the back room.

As he trudged into the back hallway, he saw a flash of red and SLAM! He pressed right into a figure that was decidedly not male. She smelled of sulfur and magic ingredients. He stepped back to the tune of, "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? I didn't mean to-" the girl stopped and took a long look at Ledah and said, "You're beautiful."

"What?" Ledah couldn't believe his ears. No one had ever acknowledged him in that way. Of course, it didn't mean as much as such a compliment would to a straight guy, but Ledah was not that.

"I mean, you really are gorgeous. Your hair…and your wings…you look so-strong." Cierra stared lovingly at Ledah's handsome figure. "I'm _sure_ you're strong…are you a fighter?"

"Um….yes. I'm a Grim Angel. Or I was. I was resurrected from the dead."

Cierra had a sudden realization. "Are you…Ledah?" She looked in disbelief. Of course! The blonde locks, the ripped appearance, the slightly gay frock/cloak he wore and of course, the wings. "But Malice…she…you…how is that possible?"

"You are the magic user, correct? I remember you. You helped with my defeat."

"Actually, I was not part of the battle, as a fire person I would not have much effect against you."

"Oh…but still, you were part of Ein's party, correct?"

"Yeah. I've been living in Elendia since Hector's defeat. Not to mention Seth-Ra…but still, how are you alive?"

"I was resurrected by the magi. Like M-Hector." Ledah had to reprimand himself for saying "Master Hector." Since the malicious magi betrayed them, he deserved not to be anyone's master, no even Malice's!

"I see…well, I'm glad you came back to life. We were all worried that Ein would kill himself with remorse."

Once again, the name softened his stance. "I saw his restless afternoons…I watched him through a mirror for so long…anyway, what is your name?"

"Oh! Cierra. And you are Ledah. Yeah." She embarrassingly looked down. "So, are you staying in Riviera for long?"

"No, I must return to Asgard at once. I was allowed only a short visit since I've been under intense watch after my revival."

"Well then, I'm glad to see you're alive." Ledah turned to go. "Oh, and one more thing." He turned to face her, taking in her sight. He could tell she was an adult, older that himself, but nevertheless her figure still remained of youth quality. "Will you be friends with me?"

Ledah was taken aback by her open request. No one had ever wanted to be friends with him. It was he who first bonded with Ein, he who went to Malice with an alliance plea. But no one had ever asked him back. The thought of being friends with this girl-woman-filled him up with a sense of importance. "Sure. I would-love to."

Cierra blushed as the words washed over her. She watched the angel walk to the exit. In a sudden flurry, she ran to the solitary angel and placed a kiss on his cheek. Ledah turned to take a last, smiling glance at Cierra, then spread his wings to leave out a smoke hole in the ceiling. _So maybe girls aren't that bad…_


	2. Chapter 2

A peaceful year came and went. At new years, a giant party was held at the town square. Everyone was happy to be alive that night. In a drunken haze, Ein ended up grinding with Serene, something that Fia did not see. He didn't mean to, only alcohol was to blame for blurring his judgment. When Serene starting coaxing him into going home with her, he realized Fia was turned around and staring right at the pair.

"Serene," he said firmly, talking her hands off his body and holding them at airs length, "I can't trust you."

"No one ever asked you to trust me. It was a simple request."

Disgusted, he threw her arms aside and walked over to Fia.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her grandly. Rebecca and Lina urged her on. She stood, looked Ein squarely in the face and slapped him for all he was worth.

"You're despicable. I never want to hear of you grinding with someone else again. Or me for that matter. We're over!"

Ein stumbled backward, surprised at Ein's strength. He tripped over words to reply.

"But Fia, I was drunk! How could I have known?"

"You knew damn well what you were doing. You put your hands all over her. And how do I know you're sober now?"

"I-you don't. Fia, I love your more than I could ever love Serene. You mean the world to me. I-"A hand tapped him from behind. He had a moment's glance at blue locks when a second blow was laid on his face. Though not as strong, Serene's slap had more sadness behind it.

"You lied to me. You said you loved me, and that Fia was only a safeguard. I believed you."

Ein made a face but didn't reply. His smart mouth had made _two_ girls mad at him. That was all he needed.

The next thing he knew, Ein was being dragged from the dance. Four pairs of feminine hands pushed him from the festivities with hate. No one was going to speak to Fia and Serene like that, not ever the savior of all of Riviera.

"And stay out!" Serene was saying. He watched the fleeting backs of four fine ladies and heard the strains of, "Lina doesn't understand."

Ein lay in the grass under a moon, full in celebration for the New Year. Looking closely, he saw that even the man in the moon was disappointed at him. He could hear a booming voice saying, "I expected better of you."

He recognized that voice. It was not that of the moon's single resident but of Hector. The magi had nothing but words of disappointment after Ein had chosen the path of his heart to guide him. It saved Riviera and he learned that the only way to govern yourself is through the heart. Here, he screwed up. It was not his heart the he had followed. More like his brain's sexual reaction to Serene in a low-cut top and mini skirt.

Ein closed his eyes and breathes carefully. He tried to imagine what someone strong would do at a time like this. _Hmm…Ledah_, though Ein. The solitary angel would pray, Ein decided, for his faith in the Gods never wavered.

"Oh gods of the heavens, those residing in Asgard and governing Riviera, I have done a sinful thing and have hurt two people close to me. If you could lend me your knowledge, I would know what to do to find myself with my beloved again. Amen."

"With your beloved eh? I would die for a chance to be with _my_ beloved."

"LEDAH!" Ein sat up. He felt two stings on either side of his face, but dismissed the pain.

"Ein, the Gods have heard your prayer. They usually work with more life-or-death situation, so they sent an old friend, Ledah the ex-grim angel, to help you. And I know just the thing."

Next thing he knew, Ein was walking down the dusty roads of Riviera with Ledah next to him.

"So you were dancing with Serene…" Ledah was saying.

"Grinding. Like humping, only dancing."

"Ah…I see. So what happened next?"

"I went to Fia to ask her to dance, because I didn't think she had seen us. So I was all romantic and went, 'Can I have this dance' and she slaps me!" IT felt good to be able to tell someone about his troubles.

"Okay…what you should have done was blow Serene off and go sit at a table far away from both girls to shot that you weren't really interested."

Ein nodded How Ledah knew so much about dating, he would never know. Ledah seemed like a ladies; man, however, so he probably got into similar situations in Asgard. Except an angel was more likely to stab through your stomach that slap you, but whatever.

"So what did you do next?" Ledah pressed on.

"Well, I started blubbering to Fia about how Serene would never mean anything to me, but little did I know she was right behind me, listening to what I said. So _she _slapped me because I told her I loved her and Fia was-oh I don't know what I said. Probably some shit about using Fia."

"That was your fault. You buried a lie with another lie. You can't do that."

"So what do you suggest I do?" They were in front of the entrance to Heaven's Gate.

"Come with me to Asgard for awhile. I'm sure people there want to see you. We'll have to walk however, unless you are willing to let Einerjar be destroyed, and it would still take months for your wings to grow back."

Ein thought it over a bit. It was tempting to go back with Ledah, but he had things he needed to do in Riviera. The thought of not having anywhere to sleep for awhile crossed his mind, but he bat it away. Ein was strong enough to sleep under the stars if need be.

"Sorry Ledah but I can't."

"What, destroy Einerjar?" Ledah gave a half smirk. "I thought not."

"No, go to Asgard. I need to stay in Riviera."

"Whoa there, you're trying the waters. No one will want to see you for awhile." Ledah moved close to Ein. "If you don't come quietly, I will have to force you." Ein looked up to see Ledah's face above him. Suddenly, in one quick movement, Ledah pressed his lips upon Ein's, using tongue carefully and knowledgeably. Ein was, at first, quite surprised to have Ledah kissing him like this, as he had pin-pointed Ledah as a straight as the shaft of Lorelai. But something was out of place for Ledah to be heterosexual. When he was in the presence of alluring women, he managed to keep his cool.

Ein liked this new Ledah. For one thing, he could kiss. Ein never felt anything for Ledah before, but a strange feeling circulated about his body as Ledah snaked his hand around his back, and down to his butt. Ein felt that it was his duty to return the appreciative caress. He put his hand up into Ledah's blonde locks and the other around his back. The kiss pulsated with passion and with each passing second, Ein felt more and more for Ledah. Who had once been just a friend, a brother figure, became someone Ein loved. He could tell Ledah felt the same for him.

Finally when they broke apart, Ledah whispered, "Are you ready to come now?" Ein leaned up to Ledah's ear and replied, "I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Gentle light caressed a soft pillow of angel feathers. Ein's eyes fluttered open to see the creamy features of Ledah's face, which was smiling lovingly at him. He looked into those red eyes for a moment, then sat up suddenly. He saw the figure of Ledah, lying next to him, utterly naked. It was not this that surprise him, but the fact that he was in a room that he had known once before-it was his old house in Asgard. He tried to remember how he got here, but what came to mind were only scenes of moaning as beautiful, hot bodies slid against each other. He recalled as Ledah called out to him, "Harder, harder. Ahh…"

Ein shook the reality of his sexuality out of his mind. He decided that he was bisexual, and knew that Ledah could accept that, but what about his other friends? What bout Fia?

He stood up, and put on his clothes. Ledah followed him with his eyes, but did not move off the bed.

"Ein…" It was less of a whisper and more of a moan. A plea of want.

Ein moved over to Ledah and stroked his hair. "What is it?"

"I never got to tell you that I love you."

Ein leaned down and kissed Ledah's lips lightly. "I know, I know."

It was then that Ledah sat up. "Ein…I've known since before I could really understand anything. Now, as an adult by Asgard's standards, I've realized what I want most in the world."

Win sat down on the bed next to Ledah. "What's that?"

"I've always wanted to be able to love you without people's objections. And to have you love me back…just me. No one else."

"Ledah I…"

"Can't? Have other obligations? It's just like you to try to please everyone, and to try to achieve the impossible. Your killing of Hector showed that you can get it too. So why can't to please me? I love you more than anyone could ever try to rival. Ein…you mean everything to me, whether I show it or not. I know you have room in that giant heart of yours to love me back. So why don't you?"

"Ledah…I never was going to say I couldn't or wouldn't. I do feel for you, more than I'm ever felt for anyone else. You never seemed one to open up like this. Why have you changed?"

"I regained my emotions and with them, a new feeling of having to tell one particular person how I felt. And it almost killed me again to know that the one I love had a girlfriend. But I waited, didn't give up. Now I'm asking that person what they _really_ feel towards me. All it would take is a simple yes Ein."

"Yes to what? Staying wit you in Asgard forever? Leaving the girl I love-sort of-for a guy that tried to kill me and returning the very place I risked my life to save? I cannot agree to any of those things."

"Fine. Go back to your girl. I will not forget you Ein. You will not forget me either. That I will ensure!"

"Ledah, don't-"

"What, be mad? You _said_ you loved me, but of our short time together you have betrayed me. You never can love one person, Ein; you have to play the field. So be it. Go. I cannot love a person who cannot stay true. Leave!"

Ein gave one pleading look at Ledah, but his ruby red eyes were still icy. With a sigh returned to leave.

"Just remember this. It isn't easy to save an entire sprite nation. A heart is a heavy burden, and with emotions comes a duty that must be fulfilled. A person must love, and be loved in return. I cannot stop the very things hearts are made to do." With a quick shuffle, Ein left the room.

All alone again, Ledah looked at the door where Ein had been. To himself, he whispered, "Break."


	4. Chapter 4

Ein returned promptly to Riviera, frustrated with Ledah for getting so mad and disgusted at himself that he would do such a thing to the one person he thought really understood him. With a sigh, he looked up at the gate to Riviera, the place he and Ledah had first challenged Ursula, who saved Ein because of his pure heart.

With one hand, he pushed the gate open, and with the other, pushed a strand of dark hair out of his eyes. He expected a busy town, going about a day's work like usual. But he was troubled by the sight that greeted his eyes.

Not a single person was to be seen. Dust and dirt settled on the ground, being beaten down on by the harsh sun and no cloud cover. Ein put his hand up to shield his eyes when a yellow-clothes figure sluggishly moved into his line of vision.

_Is that Lina?_ He thought. She looked a little like Lina, only the ribbons usually holding up her pigtails were gone and a mass of hair cascaded down her back. Her clothes had obvious dirt marks and she looked as if she hadn't eaten in a week.

"L-Lina?" he called out, unsure. The girl turned towards him. Her face had long bags and drooped, but suddenly her face rose into a smile. "EIN!" she ran over to him and threw herself around his neck. "Oh Ein, Fia, Serene, Cierra, Rose, they're all worried sick. You've been gone for a week, we thought you had died!"

"I was away for that long?" Lina nodded

"Where did you go?" She asked innocently.

"Asgard, the place of the angels. I was there is Ledah."

"Ledah? He's not dead?" Ein gave her a look but then remembered that only Fia and himself knew Ledah was back.

"Ledah came back to life."

"Oh." She looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed. She suddenly looked up again. "What did you do with him there?"

"Uh…" Ein's mind filled with seven glorious days of love and sex. "I can't tell you Lina."

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because…you wouldn't understand." It wasn't that Lina was much younger than he, only emotionally she was four years old. She's never grasp true love. Not yet anyway.

Lina wanted to know, but she wasn't one to pay attention to one thing for long. "Ein, you have to go see Fia. She almost killed herself when the Elder said he suspected you were dead."

"Is she still mad at me?" Ein didn't think so, but asked to be sure.

"Mad, why would she be mad?" They started to walk toward Ein and Fia's old house.

"I did something…mean." He sighed. It was so degrading to talk like this, even to Lina.

"Ein's a meany!" Lina started to skip and sing.

"Hehe…" Ein laughed half heartedly. Suddenly, he stopped. There was Fia, sitting where he had on his Ledah mourning sessions. She held a handkerchief in her hand and a picture of Ein they had taken after Seth-Ra's final battle. She cried unstoppably. Upon hearing Lina's singing, she called out without looking up. ""Lina, can you give me a moment?"

Lina paused mid-skip. "But Ein's here!" Fia gasped as she looked up. Ein smiled sheepishly and said, "I've missed you Fia."

She stood, paused, then ran to him and threw her arms around him. He encircled her trembling body and smiled. He was home again.

Lina, Fia and Ein went to the Elder. Upon seeing Ein, he almost broke down. "Ein, we believed you dead. I do not know what Riviera would be without you. Now that Usuala is gone, we would live in constant fear of what ever there is to fear. We have to come to the point where we believed that you can help us overcome anything. And to think that you were dead…"

"Elder…thank you. What you've said means more to me than anyone could say."

"But, Master Ein, in is true. If we had a famine, people would assume you could get us out of it."

"Well, I do know the sacred tongue. I can prey to the gods unlike many sprites. But the Gods listen to poor souls."

"The Elder nodded. "Well, we are joyous to know you have returned."

Over the next few days, Ein helped out Elendia. He knew not that the people were so desperate. He didn't except the money they pushed into his hands. He decided it was his duty to Riviera to protect it best he could.

Two weeks after Ein's return to Riviera, he prepared himself for what was suppose to be a person's most romantic moment of their life-asking Fia to marry him. He spent all day preparing for it-picking the perfect place, figuring out how to say it, finding a nice engagement ring and picking out new clothes. He only wore new clothing on special occasion, and this definitely was one.

"Fia…come with me." He took her hand and carefully led her to the place. When they were close, Ein pulled out a handkerchief and carefully tied it over her eyes. He led ever so carefully, internally freaking out, but showing only the most confidence to those who might be watching. He slowed to a stop and turned to face Fia. He slowly untied the handkerchief and whisked it away.

"Oh Gods!" Fia couldn't believe it. "This is the very spot we first kissed."

"Fia, "he got down on one knee. "I love you. I want to make you mine. Will you marry me?"

Fia was speechless. What had seemed like an honest trip became the day Ein popped the question. "Um…" Fia, of course, was deeply moved, but not sure she was ready for that kind of commitment. "Uh…" she stammered, lost for words.

There was a rustle from the small forest behind them. Both lovers turned to see what the commotion was about. There was a silence dead as Hector's heart, then came tiny whispers.

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!"

"But Lina wants to see."

"Girls, there's room for all of us."

"Only if we get a bigger tree."

Ein drew his Einerjar fast as lightning. "Show yourselves or be fed to the demons that roam this forest."

There was a moment where nothing happened. Fia, who had her hands to her mouth since the rustle, moved them to say, "I think I know who that is."

And sure enough, out comes Lina, Cierra, Serene and Rose. All embarrassed and slightly dirt-encrusted, they formed a sight for sore eyes.

"We followed you guys. We knew something was going to happen. Something big." Serene winked at this. She seemed very enthusiastic. She still hadn't gotten over the New Year's Eve deal, but she decided she would never compete with Fia. Plus, Serene was ready to hook up with any of the young guys of Elendia or neighboring villages. She was covered.

"Lina wanted to be there for Fia."

"And Ein." This was Rose. There once cat had been transformed into a girl. Cierra had been kind enough to make a potion to transform animals into people. She stood with her green ribbons and eyes, ready to help Ein at any moment.

"Fia-you have to say yes already! It's no fun to watch you stammer." For an adult, Cierra's words could really sting. Still, she was compassionate about her friends and wanted only the best for them.

"You guys have been there watching us the whole time?" Fia couldn't believe this at all.

"Yes. Now don't you have a question to answer?" Serene's eyes shifted from Fia to Ein. "He did a great job asking, all you have to do is say yes."

"I…Ein, let this be my answer to you.' She raised her hand up. Ein flinched, thinking that she was going to blow his off, but instead of coming down painfully onto his skin, she caressed the side of his face. Then Fia launched into the surest, most passionate kiss she could muster.


	5. Chapter 5

Preparations for the wedding were under way. Ein spent time going from the Elder's house to the great cathedral of Ram (a nearby town, much bigger and grander than Elendia). Fia, when she wasn't receiving best wishes and engagement presents was going to Ram as well to prepare catering, decorations and proper clothing for the wedding.

When Fia went to pick out a dress, she took Cierra and Rebecca, the harputa, who had decidedly better taste in clothes than Serene. Most of the dresses weren't built for muscular people. The curves were all the wrong places and the bust never quite fit. Not that Fia was flat chested, on the contrary she was a C cup, but her breasts were built differently. She was built like a swordsman, someone who trained their body frequently, and none of the dresses wanted to fit.

"Ah, here's one. 'Custom dresses for less,'" read Rebecca. She pointed to a sign that looked like it was lettered before the birth of the Gods. "Okay, so it's run down, but you don't get much money from custom built dresses _for less._ People want to pay alot at their wedding.

"Well money is something we can't waste, so let's at least check it out."

They walked into the store with dummies bearing the faces of angels "As if angels were in style still," with no expectations.

But even expecting nothing, this was bad. True, the shop was still working, but the three friends could see the ends of electrical cords sending sparks all over, beehives and other insect nests with grave-looking eggs in them, and a front register with a piece of the table missing.

"Excuse me, could somebody help us!" Cierra called ever so politely.

"Excuse_ me _but can't you see I'm fucking busy? I have things that need working on!" A man from the back of the store had mouthed the worlds through a mouth full of pins.

"I'm leaving!" Fia turned decidedly. "I don't give if the dresses are cheap. I'll find somewhere else." And with that, she stalked out of the store. Rebecca and Cierra exchanged a look and followed Fia out of the store.

While the girls looked for dresses, Ein tried to get a priest. He spoke to the owners of the cathedral, who said they didn't provide a priest service. Ein was about to loose his cool when the guy said, "Why would a sprite like you need a priest anyway? It's not like you're getting married. What are you, seventeen?""

Ein almost whipped out this Einerjar and tore off the man's head, but no, he replied through gritted teeth, "Nineteen."

"Oh, so you are of legal marriage age. How splendid. But we still don't provide priests."

"For your information, I'm an angel." The owner took one look at Ein and burst out laughing.

"You? An Angel? Hahahaha!" He laughed his head off. He was laughing so hard, tears started to leak out of his eyes. "That is the greatest thing I ever heard."

Ein pulled out Einerjar. "What does this look like to you?"

The owner stopped laughing at one look at the sword. "It can't be. But it must! Is this-the holy diviner that passed judgment onto the evil Seth-Rah and removed him from our realm?"

"The very one."

The owner took a minute to think this over. "So you _are_ an angel. That's different. But why aren't you in Asgard?"

"I came here on a mission. Look, I'm trying to arrange my wedding. I don't have time to go about telling my life story."

"Well…I can have your wedding here, but I'm sure you can find someone through As-"

"They hate me! I killed a magus!" Ein yelled at the owner. A few tears ran down his cheeks at the thought of the greeting he'd received as he arrived in Asgard with Ledah. Angels he'd grown up with and knew well spat on him at the though of killing an elder. Someone tried to stab him with their diviner, but Ledah stepped in the way. 'He is here with me, and so you will not touch him,' he had said. The crowds drew back at the thought of being hunted down by Ledah. Still, they glared at Ein with hate in their eyes.

"Who I belive was not answering to the will of the Gods." This was true. When Ledah had brought him to the resting place of the Gods, they had welcomed back their protégée and thanked him for getting rid of the magus that refused to serve them. They were the only ones who would understand.

"Yeah but…never mind. Whatever. I'll go hind my own priest."

Ein stormed out of t he place and plopped down on a near by bench. _Oh Gods,_ he thought, _how will this ever work?_ Suddenly, a rain of black feathers covered the burning hot summer sun.

"Ledah…?" Ein shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun to get a better look at the face. It was Ledah alright.

He touched down on the sidewalk and brushed off his wings. "Ein…I've been watching you since you left. I can't believe you would go and marry someone just weeks after our affair! You never cared one bit."

"Ledah…you wouldn't understand. I could never tell my friends that I'm bi. I am respected in the village as-"

"-the one who could solve anything. I know. My magic mirror tells all."

"Yes, but also as a loving boyfriend of Fia. People have been waiting a year for me to pop the question. I can't just say 'hey guys, guess what? I'm bi, so now I'm going to dump Fia for an angel you've never met before.' They would drive me out of Elendia."

"I would do it for you."

Ein sighed. He expected Ledah to say that. "Well…anyway, I have a lot of work to do. Is that all you wanted to say?"

Ledah gasped. How dare Ein be snappy to him? "For your information, I also came to ask if you needed any help preparing for your," Ledah cleared his throat, "wedding."

"Thank you. I apologize. I'm under a lot of stress right now to put this thing together. And I can't even find a-hey, there is something you could do for me." Ledah cocked his head to the side in a cute, listening position. "I need a priest. The stupid cathedral won't help me find one. Even someone from Asgard would do." Ledah nodded in understanding. He turned to go. "Oh, and Ledah?"

"Yes?"

"You're invited. It's going to be help in a week."

"Thank you Ein. I shall return promptly." And with that, he flew into the sky and disappeared.

"I found it!" exclaimed Fia, holding a gown up to her chin. "It fits me perfectly. And it's only…" she looked at the tag. "Six hundred dollars! Even for a consignment weeding dress shop that's amazing."

Fia, Cierra and Rebecca had exhausted every dress shop within a one mile radius of Elendia. They stood now in what seemed like the last store in Riviera that would sell something. They had a two thousand dollar restraint and, of course, Fia's body shape to think of. The dress Fia had found was a light cream color, had three quarter sleeves and let the wearer have a cascade of sequins and beads near the stomach to hide any unsightly bulk, not that Fia had any.

"It had to be the last one, it just had to." Cierra wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Does it have to be so hot?" Rebecca asked the air.

"Well it is summer…" Fia tried her best to be optimistic.

The girls sighed. It had been a long, hard day. "Well, let's get the dress and meet up with Ein. We'll figure out what's next on the agenda then."

Twenty minutes later, the three girls and Ein were at a coffee shop in Ram. Fia had modeled the dress-it was perfect. Ein was speechless, then stood from the table and kissed Fia on the lips. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world," he whispered to her. 

But play time, as Cierra often says, was over. They had dome the main things-get a space at t he cathedral, a dress was bought, caterers were hired and hopefully Ledah would find a priest. Ein was going to borrow a suit from Kyle, the pixia man, and flowers were to be freshly picked from a communal garden. Invites were sent, and RSVPs had been flooding in.

"So what do we have to do next?" Rebecca asked. It was the question on everyone's minds but she voiced it so it could be answered.

"Well…I can't think of anything else really. After we get RSVPs from everyone, we need to tell the catering company the numbers of people."

"Okay…anything else?"

"That's…it. I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm going to be married."

The four sighed and looked inward to themselves at all the sorrows, joys and miracles in their lives. Ein and Fia rejoiced about their join in holy matrimony. Cierra mourned about her heartache toward Ledah, and Rebecca thought about all the boy friends she'd had and remembered the guys who she thought she'd be with forever. But she hadn't found anyone she could spend the rest of the life with. _Hopefully_, she thought_, Fia and Ein can be together without a thought toward divorce_. In this day and age, such a thing would be a miracle. But Ein and Fia are a perfect match. Or so she thought…


	6. Chapter 6

The day after the wedding dawned with a light fog covering over Elendia. As the members of the town stirred and readied themselves for Ein and Fia's big day. But the couple had been up for hours. The wedding was a morning affair, and there was so much to do. Fia had her hair and makeup done, then her dress fitted and flowers prepared. Ein had to double check each part, then put on his suit. He paced around the cathedral outside the room that the marriage would be held in. Fia sat and read magic books to calm her senses.

At ten o'clock, guests started arriving. Ein greeted each one and smiled, but couldn't be settled until the guest of honor arrived. It wasn't until ten thirty that Ledah and the priest arrived. He wore a black suit with a red tie. His wings looked preened and shined. And standing beside him was…

"Rakuru!" A well known magus had come to marry him. How like Ledah.

"Ledah, you cannot believe how anxious I am."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Ledah's chocolately deep tone of voice surprised Ein. He hadn't heard it in awhile and had forgotten just how rich it was.

'No it's just…marriage will make me an outcast from Asgard. You know the ritual."

"Yes…all too well." Ledah's past had been horrifically filled with the angelic brutality of birth giving. Giving birth too a child meant handing over that child to the magi and having yourself sacrificed. The child was given to a foster home…if there was one for them. Ledah never had such a home. Ein was raised the by Gods themselves as he was created for the purpose of fighting and was shaped by the hands of the creators. But such made him an outcast of Asgard society. Most people never marry because they chose between adoption and death.

"You won't have to be killed if you have a child," Rakuru informed Ein.

"I won't?!" Ein couldn't believe his ears. Had times changed?

"Not when you are disregarded as a true member of our society. I agreed to marry you because it will make your removal permanent. Thus, you cannot return to Asgard after this day. If, however, you were marrying an angel, things would be different."

Ein internally rejoiced. He wanted a child, but didn't want death upon him or Fia. He would have had to make that choice as many others had.

"I thank the magi and the Gods for giving me this opportunity."

"I shall pass on the message. You will no longer be Ecthel, even in historical readings. Ecthel will be your 'heavenly name' for eternity, but since you are no longer considered an angel, there will be no need for it."

This stung a little. Ein knew that Ecthel was the name given to him by the Gods, and it had special meaning to him. People knew his as "Ecthel, Gods' child," even though everyone knows that his creation was a different process than childbirth.

"Well, um, please take your seats." Ein pointed towards the cathedral event room. With a nod, the two men entered.

It was that time. Ein and Fia stood at the edge of a raised platform with Rakuru behind them. He did his best to be a priest, though his monologue tripped up.

"We are here today to wed there two, fine people. Ein and Fia of Elendia, whom all of you know and love, will be forever together in holy matrimony." He breathed deeply and started with, "Fia, do you take Ein to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in times of joy, sorrow and waves of grief, will you stand by his side?"

"I do."

"And Ein do you…"

Meanwhile, Ledah was beside himself. _Why am I here?_ He thought. _The love of my life is being married to some stupid girl. I could always just object…but Ein would kill me for it._

"…will you stand by her side?"

_Just say no!_

"I…"

_Just say no!_

"…can't."

There was a collective gasp, then silence. Ein heard the smallest voice belonging to Lina utter, "But Ein…"

Fia's expression went from shock to annoyance to rage.

"What the hell are you trying to do? I can't believe what you put me through!" She screamed at him. En calmly drew his diviner and held it out straight to silence her.

"I owe you an apology." He was not looking at Fia but over the guest and into the red eyes of one particular person. "I tried to tell myself that you, Fia, were the one I wanted to be with. And it was true for awhile. But each day my heartache only grew and grew. I never told you this but…I'm actually bisexual. Such is very difficult. We spend all our lives denying the fact that we have feelings towards one of the sexes, and end up getting into trouble. I didn't realize that I'd be the same way."

"Ein held his diviner perfectly balanced in his open palm. "I have a gift for the one I love. Please try to understand." Ein closed his eyes for a moment, then chanted in the sacred tongue, "Oh, Gods of Asgard, hear my plea. I am returning that which I was given in exchange for what I have lost. Accept this exchange in grace. Amen." For a moment he just stood there. People in the crowd murmured to each other, but only Ein, Ledah and Rakuru understood what he had said.

Then, without warning, the Einerjar trembled and split into millions of pieces, then burst into the open air and disappeared into nothing. Ein suddenly doubled over in pain. He had a hand to his back and his face showed how he tried not to cry out. IT took a moment for everyone to realize what had happened, but they heard a ripping sound and Ein took off the suit jacked. In the back of a linen shirt were two stubs of his wings, just as baby angels are born with.

Ein stood, slowly, to see a figure flying towards him. He looked up, and saw that the solitary angel was smiling knowingly. Ein understood. The sight of Ein's new wings brought back memories of their childhoods. Ledah's eyes were spotted with tears, an emotion he had yet to show since the rebirth of his heart.

"Ein…"

"Ledah, I cannot tell you how right you have been this whole time. You are my love, no denying it. I cannot live without you. Will you marry me?"

"I accept."

Ledah stood parallel to Ein. "Ledah, do you take me to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

Rakuru, who had been standing dumbly, chimed in here. "And Ein, do you take Ledah to be your lawful wedded wi-I mean, uh, husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the-you may now kiss."

And kiss they did. It was unlike any other kiss that had ever passes between them. It was Ein's apology to Ledah, Ledah's mended broken heart, Ein's things he could never say and Ledah's hidden homosexuality. No one but the two shared there private begingings. It was a start to something that could only be described as pure bliss. Even though most people hated Ein for blowing off Fia, it didn't matter. He only needed Ledah and himself to know that love really does get the best of every situation.


End file.
